Break Me Out
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Everyone breaks sometimes.Everyone needs someone to lean on. For someone like Cobra though, trust has never come easy whether it's with others or even for himself, can a certain pink-haired dragon slayer help him before he falls to the darkness in his own heart? FEM!NatsuxCobra!
1. Scars

_**Felt like I needed to do more Cobra stories since I've been doing mostly Laxus ones, and I got this idea from an amv:3**_

**_Enjoy an don't forget to review pls!:3_**

_**Chapter One:Scars  
**_

_'Straight from one hell to another' _

Cobra glanced around him, his violet eyes shining in the dim light of the cell he was in. A pair of magic handcuffs securely tightened against the flesh of his wrists in case he tried anything, not that he would regardless...

He had been betrayed yet again, the moment Brain struck him with that blow form his staff he lost any and all allegiance to his fellow oracions seis members or rather whichever ones remained that is.

Hot-Eye claimed to have seen the light and was soon released for good behavior into a sort of rehabilitation program, word is he even joined the Lamia scale guild to be with his new friend Jura of the ten saint wizards. Cobra felt something twist in his heart recalling that man named Jura to be a part of the group that attacked Nirvana along with that Natsu character.

He was briefly reminded of the pain he felt when he lost his only friend Cubelios in the fight, he didn't talk about it though, choosing to bury such thoughts in some forgotten part of the mind.

In the end it seemed his father may have been correct after all in saying all humanity was trash that didn't deserve to exist, he had argued with him back then saying Mom thought differently...but now he was unsure.

* * *

_"Foolish boy!It was the humans who took your mother away, and for what!?"_

_A younger Cobra bit against his lower lip, his tiny fists balled at his sides as tears stung at the corners of his eyes while still refusing to back down"Mom said to give them a chance!She said not all of them are bad, you were human when you met her!"He finally yelled_

_And right away he could tell he made an error uttering those words when a monstrous roar enveloped his ears forcing him to cower against the ground, hands pressed over his eardrums in a feeble attempt to block out the painful vibrations resounding through the air._

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS COBRA!"His father roared_

_Choking back a sob he looked back towards his father"I...I'm sorry...but it's true!"He rasped out, he quickly returned to his cowering position fearing he had just further enraged his father, and preparing for a harsh blow to do him in when instead he felt something touch against his face wiping away the falling tears_

_"Cobra..I'm sorry for yelling, please look at me you know I don't like to talk about my past though"His father would plead, but this time it was too much_

_Cobra didn't turn, his posture had become rigid as he made a silent decision that enough was enough._

_"Otousan..."He said softly for a moment seeming to give in slowly lifting his head from it's inclined position before speaking again"Your wrong..."  
_

_"Cobra...?"_

_"You're wrong!You're wrong!You're wrong!" Cobra yelled out repeatedly pushing himself away and out of the others reach running as fast as his small legs could carry him not daring to look back when he heard that same monstrous growl and his name being howled into the nighttime sky._

* * *

That was the last time he ever saw his father, but he knew somewhere deep down that he was probably searching for him...somewhere.

Cobra was at least glad he never encountered him in all his travel, he wasn't entirely sure of what would've happened to him otherwise since his father had a temper that most had come to tremble at the mere thought of.

A sudden shiver ran through his body,his stupid cell was too cold.

"Prisoner number 100977,Cobra"A guard called out, Cobra made no move to answer since he could hear them coming from well over a mile away already knowing what they wanted, and it made his stomach churn when he saw the same, usual lustful gleam in their eyes.

Yep, just another day in hell.

* * *

"Hmmm"

"Well, hurry up and decide on a job will ya?"

"What was that, droopy-eyed bastard!?"

"I said get a move on, flame-brain!"

"Icicle breath!"

"Hot-headed freak!"

"Why, you...!"They both said rearing back their fists preparing to start another brawl when two armored fists cratered into their skulls sending them both into a K.O on the ground

"that's enough!"the red-haired female of the group declared, she was none other than the great Erza 'Titania' Scarlett, and her fierce gaze now lingered on the two fallen mages at her feet as they silently cursed her and her monster-like strength

"umm, Erza-san maybe we shouldn't hurt them before we start the mission, yeah?"Lucy piped up form behind feeling just as terrified by the other girls show of power

"Aye..."Happy added floating up beside the blonde-haired Lucy Heartfilia, or cowering was more like it since there was always a chance Erza could simply turn around and punish her as well for speaking out against her.

"Whatever, let's just get going already is this one okay with everyone?"Natsu said after recovering from having himself done in along with the 'icicle breath bastard' on the floor, reaching out and grabbing a flyer that hung on the request board

"Ohoo!Look it says it's 400,000 jewel a person!"Natsu exclaimed happily eying the amount listed at the bottom

"Yosh, then what're we waiting for!?"Lucy said aloud"Let's go-

"hold on a moment,Natsu!"

Natsu froze along with the others at the voice of their master calling her name form where he had just walked in through the front doors of the guild"where are you going?"

"Welcome Master, did the meeting go well?"Mirajane shouted form her position behind the bar receiving a nod fo confirmation from the elderly man while he stood waiting for the pink-haired girl to answer

"where do you think?"Natsu jeered holding up the flyer she grabbed"We're going on a job, that okay jiji?"she asked giving a toothy grin while standing beside her team consisting of Erza,Lucy, Gray,Happy, Carla, and Wendy.

"No"He simply said and Natsu did a face fall

"What!?WHY NOT!?"she screeched lifting her face back up off the ground and stomping over to the short man

"Master, why can't we go on a job, did something happen?"Erza said shoving Natsu aside and approaching Master Makorov with a serious expression on her face

"I never said all of YOU can't go, only Natsu must stay"He clarified, and it just made Natsu feel worse. The poor girls jaw hung open in shock staring at the man in disbelief"That's not fair!"She yelled

"huh, why can't Natsu go?Did she do something wrong?"Lucy asked

Makorov shook his head.

"then why?"Natsu yelled again

"Natsu, I need you to come with me somewhere else instead!"Makorov said leaving no room for argument and proceeding to walk away

"well then, i guess we'll be seeing you Natsu"Lucy called out over her shoulder as she and the rest of the team continued on their way out of the guild leaving behind a now severely depressed Natsu calling after them

"What!?You're just gonna leave me here all alone!?"She demanded

"Not our fault you're in trouble"Gray threw back, Nastu went to charge at him when she heard master's voice calling out for her again beckoning her inside. She slumped turning around and trudging back in to find him sitting on the bar as usual

"Jiji, you're mean why the heck am I the one stuck here?"She grumbled dejectedly

"Natsu, the reason I need you here is because I'm going somewhere and I think it would be greatly beneficial if you were to accompany me"makarov explained, Natsu responded by tilting her head to the side and folding her arms against her chest

"Where exactly are you going?"She asked curiously

"The magic council has summoned us, well you specifically"Natsu blinked at this new-found information, mainly because she was never all that fond of the council seeing as how everything she did they demanded a hand written apology for saying she was loose canon, and destroyed nearly half of an entire village, etc, etc.

"Why do they want to see me?Wat the heck did I do to them now?"the pink-haired mage said heaving a sigh while trying to think of recent events that she maybe could've gotten in trouble for and seeing nothing unusual really accounted for

"Natsu, do you remember a person you once fought against by the name of cobra?"

Natu's eyes widened slightly, she did indeed remember her meeting with Cobra the poisonous snake user who had almost ended her life until a surprise betrayal from the mans supposed leader saved her neck, she gulped at the memory of the man feeling nervous beads of sweat on he forehead

"h-hai, I remember"she stuttered nervously before clearing her throat and speaking in a more even tone of voice"What about him?did he break out or something?"She asked nonchalantly folding her arms behind her head and putting on a bored expression to mirror her tone

"Natsu..."Makorov said in a low, serious voice"...he was raped"

Nastu froze.

Slowly she lowered her arms giving makorov a look of sheer disbelief swallowing a lump in her throat

"W..what?"

"They just found out this morning, I'm afraid. Apparently a few of the guards had been periodically coming to his cell and...well, they also found out it was more than likely multiple times. They tried asking Cobra for more information on the matter, though he seems to be unresponsive to pretty much anyone that tries to so much as approach him..."Natsu felt her fists clench feeling her nails dig into the flesh of her palm and drawing a steady stream of blood that leaked out onto the floor

"Apparently they even tried getting his former teammates to get him to open up, but he responded rather 'violently' towards them, then when they were looking up some possible relatives or friends they came across your name form the time you fought him in Nirvana, and recalled how you were both dragon slayers so they hoped you would-

"Where is he!?"Natsu growled out through clenched teeth grabbing the old man by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward seeing the blazing fury that now gleamed in the young dragon slayers eyes"Take me there, right now!"

* * *

Cobra shuddered now back in his cold cell, his hands were re-cuffed and behind his back as he had been thrown inside landing on his stomach after the guards rough treatment, or as they called it 'having a good time' he panted softly on the ground feeling too weak to push himself onto his knees thankful to at least be back in his clothes again, the cool stone floor felt nice, almost calming against his hot, sweat covered skin at the moment.

"Otousan..."He whispered in a broken down voice, it still hurt from crying, and from when those bastards made him scream out each of their names. He hated it each and every time. He hated being touched by them, it sickened him to the point where he had actually thrown up a couple of time after.

Every time he tried his hardest not to cry, not to appear weak in front of others like his dad always told him and every time someone had to go and break him down all over again. It didn't matter if it was through torture or rape, betrayal,lies...it was all the same.

They all left him with scars.

_**All right, let me know how I did please~!:3**_


	2. Dead Inside

_**Okay, my first couple attempts at writing this chapter, they got deleted so yeah...anyway, her goes attempt number three!Also I'm curious as to whether or not anyone may have any clue as to who it is I'm leaning towards with cobra's father because part of me wonders if I was being too obvious or too vague.**_

_**Either way enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Two:Dead Inside  
**_

_"Erik"An angelic voice called out to the boy_

_Immediately cobra came, back then he was clumsy though he remembered tripping on his way into his mothers arms, and the way she would give a light-hearted laugh afterwards before scooping him up and wiping any dirt of such that wound up on his face._

_He only smiled saying it was no big deal._

_"Now how many times have I told you to watch where you're going,Erik?"_

_Cobra liked it, the sound of her voice. He imagined it was like for him what the sun was to flowers, or honey to bees. He also preferred the name she had given as opposed to the one his father was so fixated upon saying with a name like Erik people would never fear him. He didn't care. He didn't want to be feared the way his father was._

_"Ne,Mama?"Cobra piped up curiously_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why does dad...want me to be mean to others so much?"Cobra said thoughtfully, his violet orbs falling to the ground as a breeze blew by ruffling his hair and causing his mothers own auburn locks to dance in the wind._

_"Oh sweetie it's not that he wants you to treat others badly, it's just that he..."she trailed off thinking for the right word to describe herself"He just doesn't want to see you get hurt, and he thinks that if you can better take care of yourself then that won't happen, understand?"_

_Cobra was silent for a moment_.

_"Yeah I guess so...but still, I like your way better Mama"He said leaning closer to rest his head on the beautiful woman's lap"I love your lap Mama, it's so warm"He said in a softened voice_

* * *

Cobra's eyes flew open in that instant, his chest heaving as beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face looking around as if searching for what seemed to be there no more than five seconds ago...then reality sunk in once again

"A dream,huh?"he mumbled softly, sadly even to have such a cruel trick played on him. Whoever said memories were the greatest tools of torture was spot on in his opinion, he slumped back against the stone cold wall allowing his eyes to trail upwards towards the small barred window in the corner of the room.

The moonlight shined down casting a dim glow on half of his face while the rest remained in the shadows.

"Mama"

He shifted a bit unable to hold back the wince of pain he gave out touching against a sore area in the process looking down and already knowing why it still hurt so much. A bitter smile found it's way onto the corners of his lips resting his head back against the stone wall

"I...wish you were here"He finally breathed out sadly resting the side of his face against the cool stone and feeling no warmth like the one he longed for in his dream.

No cubelios. No mother.

He was alone.

* * *

"Urk...!"

"Oi Natsu!Don't throw up now we're almost there!"Makorov commanded to the pink-haired dragon slayer. A small bit of drool coming form her mouth as she lay sprawled on the seat of the train, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and face turning a sickly pale.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it..."She groaned pathetically"quick...s-someone bring me...a barf bag...!"

"NATSU!"Makorov screeched

* * *

_"Where is he!?"Natsu growled out through clenched teeth grabbing the old man by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward seeing the blazing fury that now gleamed in the young dragon slayers eyes"Take me there, right now!" _

_"Calm down Natsu!"Makorov snapped_

_For a moment it seemed to work, Natsu released her hold on him taking a small step back clenching her fists in anger at whoever was responsible"Why...Why did this have to happen to him!?"Natsu snarled_

_"Natsu..."Makorov said somewhat shocked by the girls show of affection for someone she hardly knew_

_"You said it happened multiple times, right!?The why the hell weren't they able to figure it out?Why only now did they-_

_"It's not their fault Natsu, they can't be expected to monitor every little thing both in and out of the prison, that's the whole reason they have the guards there in the first place!"The old man reasoned, though admittedly himself, he was a little disappointed they didn't figure it out sooner_

_'The things that boy must have endured...'He thought sadly_

* * *

"Welcome Makorov, and uhh..."

The councilmen trailed off as his eyes went from the smiling guild master now standing before him to the bent over pink-haired girl. Her face was a sickly pale and her stomach seemed to lurch as she grumbling some comprehensible words under her breath.

"Is she alright?"He asked shifting back to look at Makorov who glanced towards Natsu indifferently before smiling back"Hai,hai, she's always like this after a train ride no need to worry"He assured offhandedly

"Never again...I'm never riding a train again..."Salamander grumbled from her spot slumped to the floor.

"Now then, may we see him?"Makorov asked, his voice becoming more serious as the councilmen only gave a solemn nod before turning around and gesturing to some guards behind him"I hope you don't take offense Makorov, but for now I wish for only the salamander to speak with him..."

At this Natsu returned to normal, now blinking curiously"Huh?why me?"she questioned aloud

"You are a dragon slayer, as is mister cobra...we hoped maybe you could somehow connect with him..."He trailed off meeting Makorov's silent stare with his own, a serious silence hung between the two before the guild master broke it by turning to Natsu

"Natsu, why don't you go see Cobra"Natsu opened her mouth, probably to object and say she wanted to listen as well when Makorov cut her off with his next sentence"He could probably use someone like you..."

Natsu hesitated for a moment. Truthfully she was now starting to feel unsure, they had after all been enemies the last time they met, he may act just as harshly towards her as the rest. Still, he was a fellow dragon slayer, so Natsu felt a certain responsibility to the guy

"Got it"The pinkette relented after a few moments rising to her feet and following the guards

* * *

Cobra flinched, his sensitive ears picking up the even footsteps coming his way. Some were more familiar and the poison user could easily distinguish them as those belonging to the guard. He drew his knees closer feeling his muscles tense uncomfortably.

_'What do the want now?Can't they just leave me alone in peace...'_He thought sadly, a few stray tears glistening from the light shining in through the barred window up above, he still had thoughts about his dream from last night and was in no mood to deal with the councils game of twenty questions right now.

"Cobra-san, it's us"a guards voice rang out from the other side of the door.

He gave no sign of responding.

The guards sighed looking at one another in concern before suddenly Natsu stepped up and banged her fist against the door rather loudly and obnoxiously, a small frown hanging on the girls lips as she spoke"Oi, listen here you slanty-eyed jerk!You got five seconds to answer or I'm breaking this door down!"She called out

Cobra froze.

_'That voice...!'_his narrowed eyes widened staring at the door in shock mere seconds before a fiery explosion engulfed the large plate of steel sending it crashing down against the cold, stone floor with a _BANG!_

"O-oi!"One of the guards said after their failed attempts to stop the fire dragon slayer

_'What was she doing here?'_Cobra thought swallowing a nervous lump in his throat as she sauntered in, but not before stopping to lift the door back up using her flames to melt along the edges so the guards were once again locked out on the other side.

"Natsu...Dragneel"Cobra said in a raspy, broken down voice.

Natsu turned facing him and staring directly into his glistening pools of violet filled with inner turmoil, her own brown ones holding that same fierceness he seemed to expect after encountering her just once in his lifetime...wordlessly he turned away shifting underneath the others intense gaze.

Natsu sniffed a bit, instantly her nostrils could pick up multiple scents on the former oracion seis member sitting before her. She remained standing for a short period of time, his face was turned away from her towards the wall of the corner where he sat

Natsu opened her mouth to speak when-

"What do you want?"

She stopped hearing the cold, bitter edge in cobra's tone as the question left his lips. She blinked hesitant for a moment, never had she heard such...betrayal in someones voice. It felt as if cobra had just labeled her as the worst person alive, responsible for every miserable thing to ever happen to the guy for crying out loud!

"I-

"Leave"He said cutting her off once again, his voice was harsh and for once it made the fire user glad that he was currently still in his chains.

It's not like it was her fault he was here.

"Oi, listen you-

"I said leave, dammit!"He said a bit louder.

"Look, just let me talk and-

"Why!?So you can mock me!?"He suddenly snarled turning back to look Natsu straight in the eye, his voice turning into a mixture between that of a growl and a snarl together in one. Natsu had to take a moment to compose herself seeing those glistening pools of violet looking back at her narrowed into near slits of a dangerous black, ugly fury she did not recognize.

Small tears still stained his face shining in the light from the barred window of the cell, but still it didn't seem to take away from the mans look of pure. nasty emotion she could think Natsu could see it in those eyes, and it was all directed at her for some reason.

_'she's the one...who took Cubelios away' _He thought recalling their fight above the moving Nirvana, and how afterwards he lost his only true friend in the world. His jaw clenched.

Natsu blinked seeing the lines thickening beneath his hollow, venomous gleaming orbs quickly realizing this may not be as easy as she once thought it would.

"Now look here, I don't know what the hells got you in such a foul mood, but I haven't done shit to you-

_**BAM!**_

Now it was Natsu's turn to freeze.

slowly she turned her head seeing the massive crater in the wall mere inches from her head, it sizzled and hissed as the small amounts of poison dissipated around it. Slowly her brown eyes narrowed as the cuffs around his wrist fell to the floor with a loud echoing _clang!_

"I'm warning you..."Natsu said slowly"I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk"

However she steeled her nerves her nerves seeing the look on the ex-convicts face. He wasn't thinking rashly, the only things he could make out clearly right now were threat and non, unfortunately for Natsu...she was currently in the less desirable of the two...


	3. How Can You See?

_**Aaaaand I finally finished another chapter, still liking this pairing especially now with Cora being back and stuff:3**_

_**Anyway, if you like please don't forget to review as it helps motivate me to write faster!:3**_

_**Chapter Three:How can you see?  
**_

The air hanging between the two mages was thick with emotions, one being a deep blackened rage coming from the crimson-haired occupant in waves. The other was more of a feeling of distress coming form Natsu, she _really_ didn't want to fight Cobra with the state he was in right now.

But what could she say to convince him to listen?

She wasn't even sure of hwy he was so furious with her to begin with, then again it was sort of her fault he wound up here she thought sadly realizing that maybe if it hadn't been for her...then Cobra wouldn't be suffering as much as he right now.

She grit her teeth feeling overly frustrated with how much thinking she was doing, now beginning to question whether or not it had been right to leave him in a place like this after all. Her thinking was cut short however, when Cobra's fist came hurtling towards her.

"Whoa!"she yelped narrowly managing to side step the hit, watching it instead slam into the wall where her head had been mere moments ago creating another sizzling, acidic crater in it's place. She gulped.

"Natsu-san, is everything alright!?Hold on, we're coming in there!"a guard called out form the other side of the door. Natsu knew that if it came to them having to step in her chances of reaching through to Cobra would dwindle down to nothingness. she refused to let that happen.

Without uttering a word she raised her hand and shot off a blast of fire that was able to slowly meld the door shut, melting the outer edges of steel until they turned into goo and she stepped back to look at her work in admiration, Cobra was silent but also baffled by what she just did.

Didn't she know she could die if left alone to deal with him?Is she taking him too lightly again, like the last time they fought?

"Cobra..."she spoke up, arms crossed against her chest while almond eyes bore into him. The intense stare was enough to make him falter, looking away and down towards the corner of the room. His hands fell limp against his sides staying clenched into fists.

What was she doing?What good will killing someone like this do, he would still be stuck here...inside this hellhole of a prison. He would still be all alone with no one to turn to for comfort.

He shook his head seeing Natsu's feet come upright in front of him, instinctively taking a step back, starting to put distance between them. A sense of panic bloomed in his chest when he stumbled and feel still lacking the strength necessary to keep himself standing.

His chest was once more picking up the frantic breathing patterns scampering back even further when Natsu took a step forward. What was she going to do to him?

Natsu knelt down just as Cobra's back brushed against the stone wall of the small cell, reaching a hand out she saw him stiffen willing himself not to flinch, softly she began to caress his cheek tracing along the edges of where he just recently received a cut.

Natsu pretended not to notice the sharp intake of breath when her fingers touched onto his surprisingly icy caramel colored skin. her thumb running against his jawline while she carefully eyed what looked to be a recent gash in his cheek, it wouldn't leave a scar but still...

"What happened here, Cobra?"The pinkette asked in a soft tone she didn't fully realize she had brushing the tips of her fingers over the the red before pulling them away and staring at the small smudges of matching crimson on them. Cobra shifted, Natsu heard the soft sniffle that escaped his lips looking back up at him with gentle eyes.

"I didn't scream loud enough"He said simply, almost sounding fearful...something that for whatever unfathomable reason, as of this immediate moment, made Natsu's jaw clench in rising anger

"you didn't..."Natsu started only to trail off a moment later, her eyes widening with a look of horror and unbridled fury. She closed her hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the ground making a small indent of her own and causing Cobra to flinch in fear thinking that whatever he said may have been the wrong thing after all.

"I-I'm sorry!I'll be better next time, I swear!"he blurted watching Natsu snap her neck up again, her blazing eyes instantly meeting his own and he swore he felt a small spark or something from the sudden contact sucking in a sharp breathe as he shifted back beneath her intense gaze that felt as though it could easily see past whatever barriers he had in place to keep others at bay.

He didn't like it. The closeness, almost like some sort of intimacy meant for people who held meaning to one another. It made him feel more uncomfortable than ever before until the soft motion of his knee touching against her side sent a chill up along his spine. The instant warmth she held, he could feel it.

Natsu's lips parted about to speak when she felt his knee brush up against her side, she wasn't exactly sure what it was...but something inside her just _snapped_. She found herself grabbing the others leg by the thigh keeping a strong yet gentle grip on it as she pulled herself closer to him.

Cobra trembled, both from the sudden action of grabbing his leg and the way she slid closer to him. Fear began to bubble in his lower belly while warm breath tickled his now trembling lips, what surprised him the most though was that it wasn't the usual sense of fear he felt form being touched by another person. It was the fear of losing said touch, to be without this girls hands on him. It felt so, so _right_.

"N...Na..."His voice trembled madly, dammit all why did he have to sound weak at a time like this?

"Natsu"He said, and for a moment he wondered if she could hear him. His answer came with a muffled noise of acknowledgement, her forehead resting on his while her brown eyes looked glazed over with a sudden whirlwind of emotions"I-I can't"

Natsu gave no response, but stopped still looking at him with those burning almond colored orbs looking as though she were looking to satisfy some sort of strange and animal-like thirst, the way her pink tongue quickly darted against her lips while her hot breath fanned his lips in silence.

What was happening?Why did she look so...hungry?

Slowly his hand began to inch closer to his boot, which inconveniently was now located directly beside the fire breathers hip, carefully he forced himself to lean a bit closer just enough to brush her nose with his while the hand gripped the small piece of clothing where he reached in and had begun to pull out a glistening sliver of silver when he was abruptly slammed against the floor, lying on his stomach with his one arm twisted behind his back tot he point of pain.

"Where did you get this?"she asked, her voice now carrying a sense of authority devoid of any sort of sign that they may have just been having a moment as was his, Cobra responded with a heavy groan of aggravation trying to somehow twist his arm free of her grasp resulting in her only tightening her grip.

She stared at him a moment longer shoving the steel knife into the ground beside him. His body went rigid feeling her hands slowly touching against his sides, patting them down from the shoulders down while she looked for anymore concealed weapons. He suddenly whimpered feeling a familiar twinge of fear and panic blossom form his gut jerking forward in a feeble attempt to shake her off.

Natsu bit back a curse having to continuously drag him back keeping him pinned beneath her while she searched, her hands stopped when she reached his waist and he seemed to take this moment to prepare for the worst getting in what he was almost sure would be whatever few breaths of air he could manage until the pain started.

Natsu however was too distracted to notice instead directing her attention to the unfamiliar feel of what appeared to be..."Oh my...are these...claw marks?"She said in a hushed tone lifting Cobra's shirt just enough to see the pale light shine down on the broken strips of flesh making a small amount of bile rise into her throat.

"Natsu!How are things!?"

It was Master Makorov's voice now. Natsu slowly and somewhat reluctantly rose from atop Cobra careful in case he wound up trying to kill someone again. secretly hoping it wouldn't be her again...

Cobra shot her a glare form where he sat on his knees panting heavily, eyelids heavy with clear exhaustion and fatigue form long hours of struggling and lack of sleep. All Cobra felt capable of doing in that moment was falling back to the floor where blissful unconsciousness would take over and he would perhaps receive that short amount of reprieve from all the ugly things he was forced to endure in the shithole that was his life.

"Hello Cobra, my name is Makorov"Master Makorov said in a soft voice wanting not to put the boy on edge anymore than he presumed Cobra already was. The former Oracion seis member gave no sign of responding and only bore his venomous gaze into the floor

"Leave"Cobra said meaning for it to sound like a command. He failed at it when his voice cracked half way through.

"I'm afraid I can't Cobra"Makorov responded still keeping his voice in that gentle, compassionate tone as before careful to keep his emotions in check less he drive the poor boy away"You see, we've just finished arrangements for you to be released into our care,Cobra"

Cobra whipped his head around and shot Makorov an accusing glare as he snarled out a single word"WHAT!?"

"Come now, no need for such hostility...you want to get out of here, don't you?"Makorov asked soothingly tiling his head slightly to the side as a gesture of innocence.

Of course Cobra wanted freedom, but was he really willing to take it even if it meant going along with the people who took away his friend?

Violet orbs shined in a mix of confusion and unease flicking between the pink-haired girl and the elderly man on either side of him...what should he do?

"It's your decision, but I swear to you cobra we have no intention of harming you one bit"Makorov reassured, though it did little to ease the others suspicions seeing as how he had heard those words spoken to him many times before, too many for them to have any kind of soothing effect at least.

Then there was that jolt he felt when he and Natsu locked eyes for a moment, why had he not been afraid of her in that moment as he was in all the others? Did she...do something maybe?

Slowly caramel colored lips parted in a soft, shaken breath weighed down with deep thought

"I..."


	4. Building Bridges

**_Alright so, tried updating one of my other Fairy Tail stories, if your reading this and you happen to check out my other story 'Whispers in the Dark' I will say this right now, I am experiencing major difficulty with it right now as far as getting the next chapter the way I want.  
_**

**_I keep having this thing where I left it up, but then took it off for a bit to make some corrections and well...It's just turning into a total nightmare,so yeah I may just start focusing on this story for awhile, I apologize in advance if anyone saw thta and got confused or frustrated, believe me it was not intentional:3_**

**_So yeah,Here's the next chapter hope you like it, if so feel free to leave review:)_**

**_Chapter Four:Building Bridges  
_**

Silence blanketed the medical room where Cobra sat on the bed along with a watchful Natsu and Makorov standing off to the side careful not to get to close for fear of stepping into the still nervous male's comfort zone. Natsu didn't miss the small flinch when the nurses gloved hands touched on his skin, meant for healing where Cobra only saw a misuse for pain, it made her eyes a tad more sympathetic.

Natsu wanted to say something to her fellow dragon slayer, maybe about how everything would be fine now but for whatever reason her throat would turn dry when he looked at her. It just didn't seem right, the last time they met he was confident and slightly cocky, strong enough to almost beat her even, almost. Yet now he was...scared.

She didn't need to be a genius to see that much. He had been hurt in a way she couldn't really comprehend by people whose job was to protect. It angered her knowing she couldn't stop them, when she thought of them doing what they did...she briskly turned on her hell and stomped out of the room ignorant of the confused look form the Makorov.

"Natsu..."Her master's softened voice reached her ears juts as she reached towards the handle, she knew what he wanted to say '_He needs you.'_

Neither she nor cobra would admit to it, but as unbelievable a sit may sound they did have some sort of connection most likely due to both of them being dragon slayers, min you but still...Natsu didn't like the being around him was making her feel.

Hopefully the twisting sensation in her chest would cease once they were back home and she saw the rest of her team waiting for her.

* * *

Cobra remained silent the entire time as they ran blood test and such, saying they wanted to make sure everything was"Okay" before discharging him or whatever. a bitter feeling settled over his heart while a small amount of bile crept into his throat.

He still maintained the blank expression as before. Only flinching ever so slightly when the cold latex gloved hand of one of the nurses touched the skin of his arm. It felt so cold.

He was starting to dislike cold things in general, it was like darkness. Always providing nothing but loneliness and pain for anyone within it, forcing them to face things better left buried in the past where they belonged...for him, they held nothing but terror.

"Natsu..."

Cobra shifted his violet orbs seeing the fire dragon slayer now standing by the door, she was ?Why did that make him feel...sad?Scared, even?

Back in his cell he felt so warm when she was close to him, almost reminding him of the way his mother once had done so. That was probably why he shoved her away now that he thought of it, he didn't like remembering her to be honest it had become far too painful recalling the kind words she always spoke and that gentle, loving smile that seemed to radiate with the sun itself.

He missed her.

He missed her so, so much that his heart tore itself to shreds each time he had to push away another thought on the matter.

He wasn't sure when, but he guessed at some point Natsu must've turned and saw the look of grief on his face because the next thing he knew warm arms embraced him pulling him closer so that his body was pressed against her own. He said nothing at first, his arms remaining at his sides as Natsu merely stood holding him.

"It's okay...you're gonna be okay now, i promise. It's alright to cry"she whispered into his ear feeling his muscles go rigid, slowly reaching up in grip the front of her shirt as he buried his face into the girls shoulder almost instantly coming undone at her words. Uneven, deafening sobs passed his lips as he body shuddered against hers, but still she didn't let go instead tightening her grip on him seeming to pull him closer.

He had not forgotten the elderly master standing off to the side still watching the display with saddened eyes, but chose not to pay it any heed and the master said nothing to comment on the matter.

* * *

_"I...don't want to be alone anymore"  
_

_Silence hung in the air after he said those words, the truth of them weighing down on the elder master's heart as wlel as Natsu's, her brown eyes widening ever so slightly truthfully expecting more resistance on the matter. They were enemies the last time they met, after all..._

_Heaving a sigh mostly composed of relief Makorov walked over placing a hand on Cobra's shoulder giving a small squeeze of reassurance"All right then, we'll take care of you, starting today you are our nakama"_

* * *

Though Cobra remained silent, he felt as though an immeasurable weight had just been lifted off his whatever reason he wasn't sure, he couldn't yet comprehend it even as he stayed in Natsu's embrace crying all his pains and frustration out as best he could.

Somehow...a small part of him just couldn't seem to relax however, a twisting sinking feeling seized him again.

It was like a warning, telling this moment wouldn't last, that it was bound to end up like all the other peaceful times of his life had...torn apart and ripped form him before his very eyes before being forced on the run again. Running from a fate he had no desire to be apart of...

* * *

Dead leaves and twigs littered the ground as a dark, shadowy figure stepped forward listening to the crunching of the small dead plant life beneath their shoe.

They continued walking aimlessly before coming to a halt and looking up towards the sky above them...

"Cobra..."

* * *

A shadow flew in the open air casting a massive shadow down over the lands below as the monster flapped its wings looking down below. Searching for something.

The huge beast was a mix of black and blue, a long strong looking tail accompanied by muscular arms and legs along with dark hued wings flapping as it picked up it's speed.

_**GRRROOOWWWRRR!**_

* * *

Cobra stiffened hearing what he could've _sworn_ to be a loud enraged growl.

The fear must've showed clearly on his face because the next thing he knew a comforting hand touched on his shoulder squeezing it as though to pull him out of his momentary fear induced daze looking back and meeting a pair of warm, chocolate almond colored eyes.

"You okay?"Natsu asked softly as they walked, after Makorov paled at the thought of having not one but two dragon slayers stuck on a train where they would get motion sickness. He said something about not wanting to have to pay for anymore furnishings which pretty much went in one ear and out the other with Natsu.

Cobra gave a weary nod figuring it best not to burden her with the knowledge of his past. He already knew sooner or later he would wind up leaving them, he had to in order to keep them safe...it was just a question of when.

"You seem pale all of a sudden, are you sure you can walk?"Natsu continued pestering him partially because she merely wanted to be helpful, the guy was her nakama now and though he tried to beat her face in a few hours ago she saw no real reason to hold a grudge.

Her question went unanswered as cobra merely trudged along, a shadow fell over his eyes turning back into the unresponsive prisoner from back in the cell.

"Oh hey I know!"Natsu suddenly chirped appearing back beside him,a wide toothy grin now in place of the previous frown of disappointment"Why don't I tell you about our guild!?"

"Let's see..."

Cobra was silent as the pinkette beside pondered the best place to begin her vast explanation of all things Fairy Tail, she talked about her team, each member specifically recalling both good times and bad with them before moving onto other members, branching out as she covered the more powerful ones briefly mentioning by the name of Gildarts, Cobra could easily tell the man was like a father figure to her and it made him suddenly curious.

"Igneel..."

Nastu paused in her step looking at Cobra along with Makorov who was a bit ahead of them

"huh?"

Cobra bit against his lip struggling for a moment wondering if maybe it was better simply not to ask when he felt Nastu's hands suddenly cup his face turning him towards her and seeing the blazing intensity seared into her eyes"Tell me what you said"

It wasn't a command, merely a request.

Cobra swallowed thickly for a moment, heat rose to his face dusting his nose and cheeks thankful going unnoticed from the glare of the setting sun behind them"Um, Gildarts is he...anything like Igneel?"

Makorov tensed for a moment, never before had anyone asked Natsu about her adoptive parent before to be honest for fear of striking a sensitive nerve with said girl. some choosing not to believe while others merely went along the lines of it being inconceivable for a child to have been raised by a dragon, a mythical beast as rare as Fairies themselves.

He couldn't be sure how Natsu would react.

When he didn't hear the impact of a fist in Cobra's face he took that as a plus slowly turning to look over his shoulder an was mildly surprised when he saw Natsu actually smiling, it was warm and nostalgic and so...not like natsu.

"Yeah, you know now that I think about it, i guess he is"Natsu said softly removing her hands from the poison dragon slayers face continuing to walk.

"What about your parents, Cobra?What are they like?"Natsu inquired after a couple more seconds of silence when she felt the atmosphere around Cobra shift, changing into a more darker one, his violet orbs looking downcast as he shuffled along clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Cobra?"Natsu called out receiving a subtle shake of the head form said individual as he briskly walked past her, his shoulder brushing against her own whispering softly into the open air"Don't ask"

Natsu was left standing dumbfounded by the quick change in demeanor, wondering if perhaps his family was similar to Lucy's and they maybe just had some hard times between them...either way it made her worry a bit more. If Cobra did have parents somewhere, then why didn't they come to help their son in his time of need?


	5. Not Alone

_**Alright already done with chapter number five!And it tunred out WAAAY longer than I planned to be honest, so hope you like it!:3  
**_

_**Enjoy and if you like please leave a review, they motivate me to write faster:3**_

_**Chapter Five:Not Alone  
**_

"Fairy Tail..."

Cobra's violet eyes scrutinized the lettering hanging above the entrance way of the guild. Big, bright and bold giving off a certain liveliness to them as loud laughter and small sound of bickering flew out past the door reaching the former Oracion Seis's member's ears.

He didn't move, instead shifting to look down at his feet as a light breeze blew against his back as though egging him forward towards the inviting atmosphere, and for a moment he felt himself fighting a losing battle until recollections of the Nirvana incident became fresh in his mind, shaking his head for a moment he turned back towards Natsu.

"I don't think...I can do this"He bit out, partially kicking himself for being so emotionally weak right now while also feeling a small budding of hope that he wouldn't have to go through those treacherous looking doors right away, that he wouldn't have to face the ones whom he hurt and nearly aided in killing some time ago.

Makorov and Natsu exchanged a knowing glance. They figured they wouldn't be able to tell anyone the true reason as to why cobra was joining them all of a sudden, after all he was going through enough inner turmoil as is because of _that_...

"I assure you no one here will hold a grudge, Cobra"Makorov said stepping up beside the poison dragon slayer, his eyes focusing on the sign hanging above the guild a she did so"Tell me, has Nastu told you of the meaning behind those words up there yet?"Makorov suddenly inquired

Cobra furrowed his brows in thought for a moment"No, but I don't see-

"Tell me cobra, do you think Fairies exist in this vast, magical world?"Makorov said cutting him off in the process as he tilted his head looking back at Cobra, the former criminal sported an utterly confused look on his face before giving a small shrug

"I don't know...if they do, then no one's seen one to my knowledge"Cobra offered

"I see..."

"Well Cobra, the name we sue symbolizes the ever standing promise of everlasting adventure. just as no one knows if fairy exist, or even whether they have tails or not, our guild is our family."Makorov continued before turning to cobra and looking at him with a sincere look in his eyes

"And starting today you are a part of that family, regardless of whatever mishaps occurred in the past, or any unpleasantness you might have been involved...Fairy Tail is a place of acceptance, where one persons happiness is everyone's happiness, one persons sadness is everyone's sadness, and lastly one persons tears are everyone's tears, do you understand?"

Cobra looked thoughtful for a moment. It sounded nice...being part of an actual family where others will actually look out for you and all, however...he still felt uneasy.

"No worries man, I'll be right here with you!"Natsu jeered latching an arm onto Cobra's shoulders unknowingly pulling him closer as his face turned a light shade of pink form the sudden invasion of personal space feeling the sudden need to distance himself despite the comforting warmth he felt in her embrace, something which he still wasn't so sure over.

"Let's go!"Natsu cheered already steering him towards the double wooden doors without waiting for a response.

"W-wait!"he stammered just as a loud growling was heard through the air coming from a certain pink-haired dragon slayer's stomach causing her to halt in mid-stride. cobra and Makorov stared at her for a couple of seconds, she rested a hand on her belly looking towards the elderly master as she spoke

"Ah, guess I'm hungry old man"She stated simply earning a sweat-drop from said individual"I'm gonna go get some food, me and Cobra will be back later okay?"She said, a silent message being relayed by her almond eyes as she spoke, one that the master showed he could understand by giving a small understanding nod of approval

"Alright then, Cobra I look forward to introducing you to everyone when you get back, Natsu..."He said locking eyes with the pinkette once more, his expression instantly melting into a more pleading and depressive one that left Cobra a tad befuddled at the sudden change in demeanor

"...please just don't break anything!"Makorov pleaded in a whiny voice.

Natsu laughed flashing a toothy grin along with a quick thumbs up before speeding away grabbing onto Cobra's wrist and leading him to the nearest restaurant in town.

* * *

Cobra sat across from Natsu feeling acutely uncomfortable despite the fact that there didn't seem to be all that many people gathered around, he wasn't sure he could handle big crowds yet and wasn't all that thrilled at the thought of testing the theory right away.

"Fwo fwash fwong fifth fu?"

Cobra eyes traveled up meeting Natsu's seeing her mouth was stuffed full of different assortments of food and cringing slightly at the inhumane appetite she seemed to have also seeing the remaining food on the table that was still untouched

"What?"He asked with a twinge of annoyance laced into his tone while feeling his ears twitch a bit in an attempt to understand the gargled question she just asked"Try swallowing first, then talk...moron"He mumbled the last part under his breath turning his attention elsewhere as Natsu blinked at him for a second swallowing all the food down in one massive gulp and giving a cheeky smile as the pinkette scratched the back of her head sheepishly

"Sorry, sorry!But hey, at least I got you talking to me now"she said happily in reference to the last time where he merely responded by trying to slam a poisonous fist in her face. Cobra went silent again and Natsu heaved a sigh already sensing the defensive walls come up around him.

"Come on don't be like that, I hate getting the silent treatment"Natsu grumbled thinking back on all the times Lucy or Happy would give her it, with the cause either being related to invasion of privacy on Lucy's part or that she ate one of Happy's precious fish, something she often denied but secretly knew to be true.

"Then maybe you shouldn't act so stupid"Cobra bit out after a good five more minutes of silence

Natsu gave no response of her own this time instead choosing to stay quiet and stare at him with those intense burning brown eyes, she saw the involuntary flinch he gave when he looked back at her curiously, followed by the uncomfortable rubbing against his arms as he pushed himself against the back of the chair

Was he trying to put some distance between them?

"Are we done here?"Cobra suddenly asked not liking the tense atmosphere setting in around them and seeing Natsu's eyes still holding that strange look in them. He wanted out of here. Now.

"Sure, there's just one other place we gotta stop by"Natsu said offhandedly getting up and pushing in her chair after she paid the waiter. Cobra was partially surprised she actually wound up having enough money though now she was probably broke because of it...

* * *

Cobra swallowed thickly as he walked behind Natsu looking around and wondering what the heck could be so important someone as annoyingly bright and energetic as Natsu would have to come to such a run down, depressing place such as this?

It looked like a place where one could go just to wither crawl in some dark, lonely corner and die or where someone could jump out and...

"What are we here for anyway?"Cobra asked, unpleasant images starting to stir in his mind as he stopped walking. he did NOT like it here, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Natsu merely turned with a blank expression on her face and placing her hands on her hips as she spoke in a calm manner

"I told you, the master asked me to pick something up for him"was her flippant response before turning and continuing to walk forward.

Cobra felt his throat begin to close up on him, his breathing starting to turn a tad uneven

"I don't want to be here anymore"He said softly, almost too softly since Natsu had only just barely heard the hushed plea he muttered now rounding on him with a small, harsh glare"What?I can't here you, speak up!"She snapped and for a moment Cobra seemed surprised.

Since when did she sound so...harsh?

"Well!?"Natsu continued, her temper seeming to rise a bit as she took a step closer towards Cobra

"N-nevermind!"He said trying to sound firm, when he felt his voice crack from pressure. His foot slid back a bit.

"Heh, Don't tell me you're scared"Natsu suddenly taunted"A former member of Oracion Seis, now reduced to a lonely scared baby, how pathetic!"

Now that was going too far.

"Shut up!"Cobra snarled, his blood had started to boil a she watched the Salamander snicker in amusement

"Or what?We both know you can't beat me, at least not in your current 'condition' your too scared, the fear of being all alone has you paralyzed doesn't it?"Natsu continued watching Cobra inhale sharply at how accurate her reading of him was. He opened his mouth to respond. To say she was wrong, but felt no words come out.

"I bet you liked it!"Natsu said somehow appearing next to him as Cobra easily became too distracted with his own insecurities to notice her. She grabbed him by the arm, twisting it so that he was pressed up against one of the walls with Natsu's warm breath tickling against his ear"Didn't you?Having to endure all that pain, it gave you something to look forward to, didn't it!?"Natsu screamed into his ear

Cobra shuddered both from the pain of having his arm twisted and at the harshness of her words

"What are you talking about!?"He yelled back"Who the hell would get such a kick out of something like that!?"

Natsu tightened her grip turning him to face her fully as she slammed his back against the wall, the usual lively brown eyes were now looking back at him with a silent fury that sent shivers up his spine.

"You said it yourself you're all alone!So when someone finally decided they wanted you you jumped at the chance"Natsu argued, her words pierced him"That pain of being left all alone by the ones you cared about,the emptiness of losing what little happiness you had, it's a painful thing"

Cobra was silent, a shadow fell over his eyes feeling his lip start to tremble a bit, small tears threatening to spill form the corners of his eyes remembering the smiling face of his mother, and then the times he spent with cubelios afterward

"If you really wanted, I bet you even could have stopped those guards before they-

"Shut up,shut up,SHUT UP!"Cobra finally screeched tired of listening to her. Tired of all the painful reminders.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!You act like you do, but you don't!"He seethed feeling all his pent frustration and bitterness spill out in one massive heap of unrelenting fury"I tired to get them to stop, you think I liked it when they...they...they touched me"His voice broke

"When they tore at my clothes...stabbed me a-and cut me..."Cobra continued unaware that Natsu had begun to loosen her hold on him allowing him to slid down cradling himself as his body trembled violently in his own arms. His violet colored eyes shimmering with pools of tears as his voice cracked with each new method of torture that was used on him

"I just wanted them to stop..."He finally said after throwing up whatever was in his stomach quite a few times, Natsu would've herself too feeling a numb sickness overwhelm her at the disturbing treatment cobra had endured stuck in that cold prison cell, with nothing to hang onto or look forward to anytime soon.

"I-I just-

He stopped choking back a sob as his walls finally came crashing down not caring anymore if Natsu was there watching him or not. The tears finally rolling down onto his face in heavy trails.

Natsu silently knelt down wordlessly reaching her arms out to him and pulling him in close, one hand resting in his crimson hair while the other wrapped itself securely around his waist refusing to let go anytime soon. Neither commented on it as Cobra continued crying out all his sadness and pain up until this point.

Even if he didn't feel like sharing it all right now Natsu would wait, she waited with Lucy, and with Erza.

So she would wait for Cobra as well.

Nastu was reluctant to pull away from him, moving her hands to cup his face using her thumbs to wipe away the heavy trails of tears glistening just underneath his glistening violet eyes that only stared back at her in confusion and misunderstanding

"Natsu..."he whispered

"shh, sorry Cobra I didn't mean to hurt you so bad"The fire breather confessed"I just wanted you to open up more but...I pushed you too hard, and for that I'm sorry"She mumbled apologetically"Do you forgive me?"

Natsu held out a hand as a gesture of kindness, her eyes back to their original warm and energetic shade that was like a magnetic pull for Cobra as he found himself slowly reaching forward tugging on Natsu's hand with such force she was nearly pulled back onto the ground beside him.

The sun seemed to pull itself form the blanket of clouds where it had been submerged for the last few minutes as Natsu and Cobra made their way back towards the guild. Where Master and the others were sure to be waiting.

* * *

"I'm baaaack Everyone~!"

Natsu yelled out obnoxiously as she kicked the door wide open, she was immediately greeted by super flying blue blur slamming into her and sprawling her out on the hardwood floor with stars twinkling in her eyes

"Natsuuuu!Thank goodness, i was worried when the master came back and I didn't see you!"Happy said already holding back the huge puppy face tears that went with his sorrowful expression as Lucy and the others came up beside them, the blonde huffing a bit

"Hey now, a moment ago you were accusing her of going off and stealing all the fish for herself, so which is it?"the blonde stated crossing her arms under her chest

"What, Is that true Happy?!"Natsu asked in angered tone feeling offended that the cat would suggest such a thing

Happy gave an innocent look floating away with Natsu running after him"Get back here you stupid cat!"she hollered angrily, unbeknownst to Natsu this was about the time that Lucy was the first to notice Cobra standing off to the side with his eyes on the pinkette currently chasing the flying cat leaned up against a wall with a small flicker of amusement shining in his eyes.

"You!?"Lucy shouted in shock unknowingly drawing the rest of the guilds attention in the process, Natsu and Happy included. Cobra turned blinking for a moment at the blonde celestial mages gaping expression.

"You're..."Gray started showing a similar look of shock

"...Oracion Seis!"Erza finished as she and Gray recovered more quickly each starting to draw out their magic power with Erza re-quipping into her Black Wing armor and a chilling light focusing in Gray's hands. Cobra didn't move though, remaining perfectly still despite the other two's heavy glares focused on him. He was used to it after all.

"Hold on a sec you guys!"Natsu cut in releasing Happy from the stranglehold she had him in and stepping between her two teammates and the new guild member with the master keeping a close eye on the situation should he need to step in at any point.

"It's cool, he's one of us now"Natsu announced with the usual toothy grin

"Eh...WHAAAT!?"Lucy shrieked"B-but he-and Nirvana, when did-

Lucy cold get the words out to describe the level of confusion she felt at the news, after all Natsu herself had fought against the guy and was nearly killed by him, and now she was DEFENDING him!?

"Natsu, what are you talking about!?This...criminal!"Erza stated not noticing the way Cobra flinched at the word, but Natsu did"He should still be locked up with the others for their crimes, you said yourself he almost succeeded in finishing you off, did he not?"Titania asked

Natsu expression shifted into a more neutral mask knowing Erza well enough to know the redhead was just looking out for her nakamas well-being, but didn't want her hurting cobra anymore than he had been already, he was also her nakama starting today too.

"It's fine, that's all ancient history"She said with a shrug shooting a small glance towards Cobra as she did so"Now he's here and wants to join us, so why not let him?"

The rest of team Natsu seemed to mull the idea over, some thinking how useful his abilities could be while also taking in account how they allowed people like Gajeel and Juvia to join as well. Finally after a few more moments of silence the tense atmosphere was broken by Mira walking over towards Cobra

"Oh my, I've never known Natsu to be so adamant about something, you and her must've had something special for her to want you to join so badly~!"The She-Devil suggested with a hand against her face smiling dreamily at the thought of Natsu finally getting a guy in her life.

The reaction was simultaneous as nearly the entire guild burst out laughing while Natsu and cobra turned a bright beet red with steam rolling out their ears choking on air at the thought, them...TOGETHER!?

"M-me and...!Natsu stuttered

"H-her and...!"Cobra stammered uncontrollably

"N-NO WAY!"They both screeched still blushing madly as the previously hostile atmosphere died out, slowly being replaced by a more light-hearted and friendly one that Cobra welcomed for once feeling strangely at home in the new surroundings.

Maybe, just maybe...this place really would be like a home for him. Family and all, it certainly was a nice thought at the moment.


End file.
